It is generally known to be useful to modify the properties of polymers by incorporating desired functional groups of one sort or another into the polymer molecules. The desired functional groups may be incorporated either by employing, as a monomer during the preparation of the polymer, a compound which already has such functional groups, or by post-reacting the polymer having precursor groups with suitable reagents to convert to the desired functional groups.
A novel, unanticipated and useful process is now discovered for post-reacting a polymer having precursor groups for purpose of incorporating desired functional groups into a polymer.
An advantage of the invention is to provide a process which produces a functional polymer by post-polymerization reaction.
Another advantage of the invention is to provide new monomers bearing functional groups.
An additional advantage of the invention is to provide polymers bearing functional groups which are incompatible with polymerization processes.